


The wish list

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adaptation, Inspired by Book, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: Frank e Gerard são amigos de trabalho secretamente apaixonados um pelo o outro. Segredo que se mantém até Frank tirar Gerard no amigo secreto do escritório e decidir que aquele é o grande momento para revelar seus sentimentos e esquentar as coisas entre eles. É claro que ter visto, sem querer, a lista de desejos safados de Gerard será mais do que uma boa inspiração...“Quando chegou ao apartamento de Frank, Gerard estava decidido a ter uma boa noite de diversão. Já que ele estava cedendo, que pelo menos aproveitasse ao máximo a ocasião. Ponto final. Portanto, quando tocou a campainha e Frank a atendeu usando apenas um gorro de Papai Noel e um avental com a inscrição ‘Dê um beijo no cozinheiro’, ele largou a mochila com sua troca de roupa no chão e pulou em cima dele”.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. The list

Frank Iero, o homem mais lindo do planeta, estava completamente sem roupa, com apenas um laço cobrindo seu pau.  
Gerard ficou boquiaberto enquanto segurava a foto. E não apenas isso, o queixo caído mesmo, e com os olhos arregalados. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele removeu o laço de fita vermelha e ficou babando ao ver o que escondia. Ai. Meu. Deus.  
“Minha nossa, Gerard”, murmurou Bert, seu assistente jurídico, trazendo-o de volta ao ambiente festivo da sala de reuniões do escritório, envolvido pelo som de Frank Sinatra entoando canções natalinas. “Não é possível que o seu presente de amigo secreto seja tão ruim assim. Deixa eu ver.” Ele estendeu a mão.  
Segurando a caixa embalada em papel metalizado junto ao peito, Gerard entregou o vale-presente do restaurante, que estava por cima da foto — aquela com o lacinho estrategicamente colado para impedir que ele tivesse uma visão completa.  
“Aaaahh, que legal. Eu adoro o Dominico’s.” Os lábios finos de Bert se curvaram em um sorriso. “Eu quero ir com você. Os caras com quem eu costumo sair são mão de vaca demais para me levar lá.”  
“Hã…” Gerard virou a cabeça à procura do homem nu de seus sonhos.  
Obviamente, Frank não estava sem roupa naquele momento. Não em plena festa de Natal da Mitchell, Jones & Clark. Ele estava vestido com sua belíssima calça preta feita sob medida, uma camisa imaculadamente branca, uma gravata azul e um colete branco de seda. O fato de ele usar sempre o terno completo era mais um motivo de admiração para Gerard. De alguma forma, a elegância daquelas roupas acentuava ainda mais o apelo rústico e másculo de seu corpo. Ele era solteiro e maravilhoso.  
Era o tipo de cara por quem qualquer um caía de quatro. Ele, porém, procurava evitá-lo como o diabo foge da cruz. Já havia aprendido aquela lição muito bem da primeira vez, decepção amorosa era o que menos faltava na vida dele até aquele ponto.  
Gerard ficou sem fôlego enquanto observava-o.  
Frank estava parado junto à porta. Apesar de sua baixa estatura, tinha imponentes ombros largos, apoiado contra o batente da porta em uma pose casual, era impossível não o notar. Seu cabelo castanho escuro brilhava sob as luzes de Natal. Frank estava olhando para ele com um sorrisinho malicioso. E ainda deu uma piscadinha.  
Foi quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e levou um tremendo susto. De alguma forma, Frank havia tido acesso a sua lista de desejos. Aquela com suas fantasias. Sua estúpida e inofensiva lista de desejos safadinhos.  
Ai. Meu. Deus.  
Frank percebeu o exato momento em que Gerard se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele ficou todo vermelho, desde o rosto até o pescoço, exposto pela camisa preta com alguns botões abertos. Finalmente! Depois de quase um ano de paqueras à distância que renderam no máximo algumas ereções em momentos impróprios, Frank ganharia o que realmente queria como presente de Natal: a oportunidade de provar que era o homem perfeito para ele. Frank bem que gostaria de dizer que conquistou Gerard usando apenas seu charme, mas não era bem assim. Foi preciso que o destino entrasse em cena e fizesse com que ele sorteasse o nome dele no amigo secreto do escritório. Quando abriu o papelzinho e leu o nome Gerard Way, começou a rir sozinho, como um idiota, por mais ou menos um segundo.  
Frank logo percebeu que precisaria encontrar um presente que, além de espetacular, ele só pudesse compartilhar com ele, e não com os outros abutres que ficavam rondando Gerard no escritório. Ele percorreu dezenas de shoppings lotados, navegou em milhares de sites de compras e pediu sugestões para todas as mulheres que conhecia — tudo sem sucesso. Elas não conseguiam entender por que ele não podia simplesmente convidar Gerard para sair em vez de bolar um plano mirabolante para mostrar que estava interessado.  
A resposta era muito simples: Ele tinha uma baita fama de pegador.  
Gerard sabia disso, e por esse motivo não queria nada com ele. Portanto, chama-lo para sair não adiantaria nada. Antes, ele precisava convencê-lo de que suas intenções eram sérias.  
A resistência de Gerard não era exatamente uma experiência nova para Frank.  
A maioria das pessoas com quem ele mantinha apenas uma relação de amizade eram aquelas que deixavam claro que estavam esperando pelo cara certo, e não topavam se divertir com qualquer um que aparecesse enquanto isso. Desde os tempos de colégio, Frank sempre foi bem-sucedido em transmitir sua imagem de solteirão e conquistador convicto. Não que ele nunca tivesse assumido um compromisso. Isso acontecia. Só não era o tipo de relacionamento destinado a durar para sempre.  
Sendo assim, ele fazia de tudo para respeitar o distanciamento de Gerard, mas o desejo o estava consumindo por dentro. Ele o desejava — desejava agarrar com força aqueles cabelos pretos compridos, desejava ver aqueles olhos verdes cheios de tesão, desejava arrancar o terno daquele corpo e vê-lo nu em sua cama. Apesar de saber que aquilo provavelmente nunca iria acontecer, Frank não parava de fantasiar a respeito.  
Gerard era maravilhoso — tinha um belo corpo, era muito inteligente e confiante. Conhecia bem seus pontos fortes, e sabia como explorá-los. Mas ele também era do tipo que sabia valorizar a si mesmo, e queria um homem que também fizesse isso.  
Como foi mesmo que ele falou uma vez? “Um homem que está sempre com um pé lá e outro cá nunca está em lugar nenhum.”  
No entanto, Frank não fazia exatamente o tipo cafajeste. Ele cuidava muito bem das mulheres e homens com quem se relacionava; se esforçava para saber do que gostavam, ou não gostavam. Não era tão difícil assim. Bastava um pouco de dedicação, e Frank tinha disposição de sobra para isso. Gostava de ver a surpresa no rosto quando ele se lembrava de seus escritores favoritos, ou de suas músicas prediletas, ou dos lugares em que preferiam ser tocados e acariciados. Por causa disso, ele ainda era amigo da maioria de seus ex.  
“Você não está sendo nada discreto”, disse uma voz a seu lado, em tom de provocação.  
Frank desviou o foco de sua atenção dos olhos arregalados de Gerard para a mulher que havia falado com ele.  
] “Pelo jeito ele gostou do presente”, comentou Jamia com um sorriso. “Por que eu nunca ganhei fotos suas sem roupa quando a gente namorava?”  
“Você nunca pediu.”  
Gerard também não, pelo menos não abertamente. Aconteceu em um dia em que ele estava fazendo hora extra. Sua intenção nesse caso era dupla— ganhar algum dinheiro a mais para as festas de fim de ano e se esquecer do fato de não ter conseguido encontrar um presente capaz de esquentar as coisas entre ele e Gerard. Mas Frank não estava conseguindo se concentrar, e por isso começou a andar de um lado para o outro pelo espaço circular entre a mesa da recepção e os elevadores.  
Foi quando ele viu uma bolinha de papel deixada para trás pela equipe de limpeza da noite. Estava caída no chão, ao lado do pé de madeira polida do sofá da sala de espera.  
Ele a apanhou com a intenção de jogar no lixo, mas os tons de vermelho e verde do papel chamaram sua atenção. Gerard estava usando um bloquinho colorido todo enfeitado naquele mês. O Natal era uma das épocas favoritas dele no ano, o que a pequena árvore montada em sua mesa deixava bem claro. Ele imediatamente se deu conta de que aquele lixo festivo tinha vindo da mesa dele, o que fez a bolinha de papel ganhar um novo significado.  
Sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado, mas incapaz de se controlar, Frank desamassou o papel… E desde aquele dia não parou mais de agradecer sua estrela da sorte.  
No alto do papel listradinho, liam-se as palavras Lista de desejos, impressas em uma fonte criada para parecer uma letra de criança. Logo abaixo, havia as anotações com a letra caprichada de Gerard.

Mãe — máquina de fazer pão  
Pai — equipamento de pesca  
Mikey — LP do Joy Division

Mas ele rasurou aquela lista e começou uma nova.

Minha lista de desejos (safadinhos)

Frank Iero sem roupa, embrulhado apenas em um laço.  
Frank me beijando até eu perder os sentidos.  
Frank cozinhando pelado para mim (para eu poder ficar olhando a bunda dele).  
Uma chupada em Frank (humm).  
Frank me chupando (humm em dobro).  
Trepar com Frank até não conseguir nem andar no dia seguinte.

A surpresa provocada pela lista foi tamanha que ele caiu sentado no sofá.  
Frank percebeu que Gerard o estava enganando o tempo todo, assim como fazia quando estava diante de um júri. Fingiu que não tinha o menor interesse, quando na verdade estava tão a fim quanto ele. Ninguém tem fantasias tão detalhadas com um cara se o seu desejo por ele não for para valer. Gerard claramente vinha pensando nele fazia um bom tempo.  
As imagens inspiradas pelas palavras dele começaram a pipocar em sua mente. Seu membro ficou duro, e ele se perguntou como faria para voltar ao escritório naquele estado, ou ao estacionamento, dezoito andares abaixo.  
Mas ele não precisou se preocupar com isso por muito tempo. A lista seguinte, escrita com uma caligrafia trêmula, cortou totalmente seu barato.  
Minha lista de desejos (comportadinhos)  
Parar de pensar em Frank Iero ou pedir transferência.

Nesse momento, teve consciência de duas coisas. A primeira era que, por mais que Gerard desejasse seu corpo, isso não significava que quisesse alguma coisa com ele. Tanto que estava disposto a pedir transferência para o outro escritório da empresa, que ficava do outro lado da cidade.  
A segunda — a ideia de não vê-lo mais quase todos os dias — o atingiu como um soco no estômago, doloroso demais para um interesse meramente casual. Foi nesse instante que ele entendeu o que aquele nó no estômago significava.  
Em algum momento, o desejo unicamente sexual que sentia por ele se transformou em algo mais. Talvez aquilo tenha acontecido no último caso em que trabalharam juntos, quando ele ficou impressionadíssimo com a inteligência dele. Ou então pode ter sido quando ele chorou por causa de um veredicto, e não fez nenhuma questão de esconder aquilo. Fosse como fosse, ele se sentiria muito mal caso seu passado atrapalhasse algo que ambos queriam muito.  
Neste Natal, Frank garantiria que todos os desejos de Gerard Way se tornassem realidade.


	2. Kiss the cook

Assim que Frank se distraiu, Gerard aproveitou para ir embora da festa. Nas duas semanas seguintes, ele estaria de folga. Caso conseguisse sair do prédio sem que ninguém percebesse, escaparia ileso daquela situação constrangedora.  
Não foi à toa que ele pensou em rasgar aquele papelzinho idiota antes de jogá-lo fora. Ou então queimar. Mas preferiu dizer a si mesmo que estava sendo paranoico. Aquela porcaria estava no lixo. Quem poderia encontrá-lo ali? Com certeza não seria Frank. Ele não era do tipo que ficava remexendo no lixo dos outros. Pelo menos não que ele soubesse.  
Ele foi ficando irritado, e acelerou o passo até chegar à sua mesa em tempo recorde. Era ridículo. Aquelas anotações tinham sido feitas em caráter privado, em uma reunião das mais tediosas. Ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar, já que Frank estava lá, na sua frente, maravilhoso como sempre. Se ocupou, então, de ficar observando a pequena parte do pulso dele que era visível sob as abotoaduras — a pele amorenada com as tatuagens contrastava com o dourado do relógio e o branco do punho da camisa. Aquele pedacinho mínimo de pele exposta o deixou com uma ereção no meio das pernas.  
Frank Iero não era um homem qualquer. Talvez fosse a beleza sedutora de seu rosto. Ou então seu corpo curvilíneo. Ou quem sabe sua inteligência impressionante, e sua postura agressiva no tribunal. Ou talvez o fato de ele trabalhar voluntariamente em um programa de auxílio para mulheres vítimas de abuso… Porra, ele não sabia por quê. Só sabia que a reputação de Frank não era nada aconselhável, e ele já havia sofrido demais na vida.  
Gerard soltou um grunhido. Aquela maldita lista deveria ser só uma espécie de purgação terapêutica. Não era para ser tomada literalmente. Mesmo assim, enquanto colocava alguns documentos na pasta, ele pegou a caixa com a foto de Frank, proibida para menores e guardou também.  
“Feliz Natal para mim”, ele disse baixinho.  
“E está só começando”, cochichou uma voz grave em seu ouvido. Aquele som delicioso produziu um arrepio em sua nuca, que depois foi descendo pelo corpo todo.  
Abrindo a boca para protestar, ele se virou.  
E logo se viu agarrado por um corpo firme como uma rocha, e beijado com vontade.  
Gerard foi pego completamente de surpresa e, quando seu cérebro registrou quem estava fazendo aquilo, não quis que ele parasse. Suas mãos envolveram os ombros de Frank, conforme seus sentidos iam sendo invadidos pelo cheiro gostoso dele.  
Tarado e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios eram quentes, e o interior de sua boca, bem macio. Ele enfiou as mãos por dentro do paletó dele, puxando-o mais para perto. Quando ele desceu um pouco para apertar sua bunda, sentiu um calor se espalhar pela pele.  
“Não”, murmurou com a boca colada à dele.  
Soltando um grunhido baixinho em resposta, Frank inclinou a cabeça e tornou o beijo ainda mais profundo. Ele o puxou, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e jogar seu peso sobre ele. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-lo contra a mesa fazendo-o se sentar involuntariamente, encaixando o quadril no meio das coxas dele. Nesse momento, o latejar que Gerard sentia desde o momento em que ele o tocara se transformou em pontadas de dor. “Frank…”  
Ele apoiou a testa molhada de suor contra a dele, com a respiração ofegante junto a seus lábios inchados. “Eu vou dar o que você queria ganhar de Natal, Gerard.”  
“Eu não quero você.”  
“Que mentira.” Apertou uma das coxas dele e deslizou para cima adentrando a camisa rapidamente parando no peito arfante. Com os dedos habilidosos, localizou o mamilo excitado, que revelava o que ele tentava esconder.  
Enquanto beijava sua orelha, murmurou: “Aposto que você está todo duro para mim”.  
“O que é isso, Frank?” Ele ficou todo tenso, mas não negou.  
“Eu tranquei a porta…”  
“Você está louco?”, ele rebateu, afastando a mão dele.  
Frank o agarrou pela cintura, puxou-o para a ponta da mesa e encostou o membro duro no de Gerard tão desperto quanto o do outro.  
“Estou.” Ele começou a mover os quadris, produzindo um atrito entre os membros e o tecido da roupa de ambos. Ele gemeu.  
“Estou louco por você, não sabia?”  
“Por mim e por todos os outros.”  
“Não”, ele rebateu, esfregando-se de novo contra ele com ainda mais vontade. “Eu gosto dos outros. Mas louco mesmo eu só estou por você.”  
O atrito delicioso fez o pré-gozo molhá-lo de vontade. Com o coração acelerado e respirando com dificuldade, Gerard o empurrou sem muita convicção. “Para com isso… Não estou conseguindo nem pensar direito…”  
“Você pensa demais.” Ele o segurou com força e continuou esfregando-se. Gerard nem se preocupou em acender a luz quando entrou, pois a luz do luar se espalhava pela sala inteira, que tinha janelas que iam do chão ao teto. Mesmo na semipenumbra, porém, os olhos dele brilhavam de desejo, fazendo com que Gerard sentisse um nó na garganta. Mantendo-o paradinho no lugar, ele foi passando toda a extensão de sua impressionante ereção pela coxa dele. Ele era tão maravilhoso, tão determinado, que só de vê-lo sentir prazer ficou à beira de um orgasmo. “Eu quero você, Gerard. E já faz tanto tempo… E eu sei que você também me quer.”  
Já quase gozando, Gerard segurou na beirada da mesa e remexeu os quadris contra o volume imponente nas calças dele, usando-o para se masturbar. O gemido áspero de Frank forneceu o ímpeto para fazê-lo ir em frente. Soltando um grito, Gerard se deixou levar pelas ondas de prazer que se espalharam pelo seu corpo, deixando-o até tonto.  
“Isso mesmo”, ele incentivou com a voz rouca, ampliando os movimentos, fazendo o momento se prolongar. “Ah, querido. Você é tão lindo.”  
Gerard curvou-se e se deixou afundar no peito dele, liberando toda a tensão. Com o rosto comprimido contra a garganta de Frank, sentia aquele cheiro masculino, que era enlouquecedor. Gerard grunhiu, desejando desaparecer do mundo. A última coisa de que o ego de Frank precisava era levá-lo ao orgasmo sem o menor esforço.  
“Você estava precisando disso fazia um tempão, não é?” Ele acariciou as costas de Gerard com suas mãos.  
“Você não vai querer levar o crédito por isso?” Ele não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.  
“Eu?” Frank se curvou um pouco para trás. “Quem me dera. Esse foi por sua conta. Mas da próxima vez pode deixar comigo.”  
Gerard deixou escapar uma risada contra sua vontade, e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele para disfarçar. Ele era charmoso, isso não havia como negar.  
“Não vai ter próxima vez.”  
O abraço dele era tão forte que estava perto de esmagá-lo. “Até parece. Você quase me enganou. Se eu não tivesse visto aquela lista de desejos, até poderia achar que você não gosta de mim.”  
“Não é uma questão de gostar ou não gostar, Frank. Acho até que você é um cara legal, mas…”  
“Você precisa de alguém para um compromisso mais sério.”  
“Na verdade, o que eu mais preciso é ficar sozinho.”  
“Eu aceito um compromisso mais sério.” Ele segurou o rosto de Gerard entre as mãos e acariciou as bochechas com o polegar. “Não vejo por que não. Mas isso nós só vamos descobrir se você me der uma chance.”  
“Por quê?” Ele o empurrou para afastá-lo. “Porque sentimos tesão um pelo outro? Isso não é suficiente para manter um relacionamento, e eu não quero ser uma espécie de experimento monogâmico para você.”  
“Olha ele aí de novo”, disse baixinho, dando um passo atrás para que Gerard pudesse descer da mesa. “O homem que finge não gostar de mim, ao contrário do verdadeiro Gerard.”  
Ele fez uma careta. O verdadeiro Gerard já havia aprendido a abrir mão de algumas coisas que desejava. Era um sacrifício que ele estava mais do que disposta a fazer.  
“Assunto encerrado, então?”  
“De jeito nenhum. Não estamos nem perto disso.” Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e brilhantes.  
Gerard se arrependeu de não tê-los agarrado quando teve a chance. “Você não gozou, mas eu não sinto nenhum peso na consciência por isso. Você pode sair com qualquer um que está lá na sala de reuniões.”  
“Vai se foder, Gerard”, ele respondeu, irritado. “Nós não estamos falando só de trepar, e você sabe disso.”  
Ele soltou um risinho de deboche. “Claro que estamos.”  
Frank se endireitou de repente, com um brilho ameaçador no olhar. “Eu só preciso de dois dias para cumprir os itens da sua lista. Depois que você realizar suas fantasias, que aliás são as minhas também, nós podemos voltar à relação de sempre. Mas sem toda essa tensão sexual.”  
“Isso não vai dar certo”, retrucou, e sentiu um frio na barriga só de pensar.  
“Se não der, você pede transferência, como queria. Mas pelo menos vamos ter feito um sexo gostoso e selvagem antes de você ir. Já que é disso que estamos falando, então vamos fazer.”  
Ah, ele sabia muito bem como colocar seus argumentos. E sabia que a palavra “selvagem” seria decisiva para Gerard. Dava pra ver nos olhos dele.  
“Em um hotel?”, Gerard sugeriu, resignado. Quando não havia mais argumentos, o que mais um homem poderia fazer?  
Pelo menos foi isso o que seu diabinho interior sugeriu.  
“Na minha casa”, Frank respondeu, tentando disfarçar a alegria da conquista. “Lá eu tenho tudo de que preciso para cozinhar…” Ele abriu um sorriso encantador. “Pelado.”  
“Ai, Deus…” Estava todo vermelho, dava para sentir. O fato de Frank conhecer seus desejos secretos era embaraçoso demais. E um tremendo estímulo também, pelo perigo que representava. Ele teria que conseguir separar as duas coisas — o advogado que admirava do bon vivant com quem queria trepar.  
“Vamos simplificar as coisas.” Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, tirou um papel lá de dentro e pôs na mão de Gerard, aproveitando para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. “Não. Você foi um bom menino, e merece que seus desejos sejam realizados.” Ele o beijou de novo.  
Era impossível fugir do fato de que ele era protagonista de seus sonhos sexuais. “Vamos lá, Gee. Colabora. Vai ser divertido.” Divertido… Caras como Frank eram sempre garantia de diversão. “Este é o endereço do meu apartamento. Espero você lá.”  
*  
Quando chegou ao apartamento de Frank, Gerard estava decidido a ter uma boa noite de diversão. Já que ele estava cedendo, que pelo menos aproveitasse ao máximo a ocasião. Ponto final. Portanto, quando tocou a campainha e Frank a atendeu usando apenas um gorro de Papai Noel e um avental com a inscrição ‘Dê um beijo no cozinheiro’, ele largou a mochila com sua troca de roupa no chão e pulou em cima dele.  
“Puta merda.” Pego de surpresa, Frank cambaleou para trás, mas conseguiu ao menos fechar a porta antes de se jogar no sofá mais próximo. Eles desabaram sobre o couro preto — um homem seminu e seu parceiro para lá de determinado.  
Montado sobre ele, Gerard se inclinou para a frente e o beijou com ardor. O cheiro dele tomou conta de seus sentidos.  
Frank soltou um grunhido.  
Gerard se sentou sobre sua volumosa ereção, um sinal claro de que ele também estava mais do que pronto para ele. Remexendo no bolso da calça, tirou uma camisinha e largou sobre o peito dele. “Põe essa coisa logo.”  
Piscando os olhos, surpreso, Frank perguntou: “Assim, do nada? Oi, tudo bem, vamos trepar?”.  
“Está achando ruim?”  
“De jeito nenhum.” Enquanto se levantava acima de Frank para tirar a calça e jogar no chão, ele rasgou a embalagem do preservativo com uma pressa quase cômica. Quando olhou para cima de novo, seu olhar foi direto para o meio das pernas dele.  
“Minha nossa. Gerard… Você está sem cueca.”  
“Ops. Eu devo ter esquecido de vestir.”  
Enquanto punha a camisinha, ele lambeu os lábios. “A lista de desejos de quem estamos realizando mesmo?”  
O desejo estampado nos olhos semicerrados dele fez Gerard estremecer. O gorro de Papai Noel estava todo torto, e os cabelos, caídos sobre a testa. Somando-se a isso o fato de estar usando apenas o avental, a aparência dele deveria estar ridícula. Porém, em vez disso, ele parecia delicioso. Seus braços tatuados eram extremamente sensuais com sua pele bronzeada.  
“Vem aqui.” Esse comando foi emitido com uma voz rouca e sedutora que o deixou todo arrepiado, apesar de o calor da lareira aquecer a sala inteira.  
“Onde?”, Gerard perguntou baixinho, em tom de provocação.  
“Até a minha boca. Eu quero lamber você todinho.”  
Claro, como não?  
Obrigando a si mesmo a se mover lentamente para não parecer desesperado, Gerard se ajoelhou no sofá sobre a cabeça dele. Com um joelho apoiado em um braço do sofá e outro na borda do assento, ele se abriu inteiro, proporcionando a ele uma visão ilimitada. As mãos dele subiram por suas coxas, enquanto ele respirava com a boca junto a seu membro. Frank apertou a bunda dele, e Gerard gemeu de tesão…  
E então passou a língua pela extensão de seu pênis em uma lambida longa e caprichada.  
Ele se agarrou ao sofá como se fosse uma boia salva-vidas, e começou a gemer.  
Acariciando a parte posterior das coxas, ele continuou se fartando, deslizando a língua pela glande de Gerard. Quando encontrava um lugarzinho que o fazia gemer mais alto, ele se concentrava por lá por um instante antes de continuar sua exploração, sem nunca deixar de voltar de tempos em tempos a glande.  
“Não goza agora”, ele murmurou quando começou a tremer todo.  
“Está brincando?”, ele rebateu, ofegante, remexendo os quadris na boca  
dele. “A culpa é sua, por ser tão bom nisso.”  
Ele soltou um risinho de pura satisfação masculina. “Eu quero que o meu pau esteja dentro de você quando gozar.”  
Gerard estremeceu violentamente. “Então é melhor você pôr logo essa camisinha.”  
“Eu já estou pronto, se você quiser.”  
“O quê?”  
O sorriso de Frank era pura malícia. “Acho que você acabou se distraindo um pouco.”  
Virando a cabeça para o outro lado do sofá, ele arregalou os olhos. Frank levantou o avental e revelou o objeto dos sonhos dele. Grosso, comprido e arqueado na direção da barriga, o pau dele o fez salivar. Não era à toa que o sujeito tinha aquele ar de “eu sei que vou enlouquecer você na cama”. A foto que ele ganhou não fazia jus ao que estava vendo ao vivo e em cores.  
Ele engoliu em seco e se moveu para se posicionar sobre os quadris dele, e Frank ajeitou o pau no ângulo certo. Sentindo seu coração disparar dentro do peito, Gerard ficou parado por um instante. Se passasse daquele ponto não poderia mais voltar atrás. As coisas nunca mais seriam iguais entre eles depois que fizessem sexo. Ele seria capaz de lidar com isso? Saberia manter o distanciamento necessário?  
“Gerard.” Ele o encarou fixamente. “Esqueceu a sua lista?” O lindo rosto de Frank estava vermelho e sua boca estava toda babada, mas, apesar de toda a sua sensualidade, seus olhos avelã transmitiam cumplicidade e desejo na mesma medida. “Não tem problema nenhum você realizar seus desejos”, ele disse baixinho. “Ainda mais sendo de comum acordo entre as partes.”  
Ele respirou fundo, e notou a música natalina tocando ao fundo, e o cheiro de um pinheiro sem decoração encostado em um canto da sala. Caso fosse pra casa, passaria a noite sozinho. Ou então poderia ficar com Frank Iero.  
Era isso que ele queria. E era Natal!  
Pingando de tanta vontade, ele foi deslizando sobre Frank lentamente, tomando para si o único presente que queria ganhar naquele ano. A única coisa que tinha desejado em muitos anos. Ser tocado e possuído. Ser desejado.  
“Ah, isso”, Frank grunhiu, passando as mãos pelas coxas dele, arqueando as costas. “Minha nossa, como você é gostoso.”  
Gerard mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a penetração ir cada vez mais fundo. Ele o preencheu por inteiro, e sua rigidez o fez perder o fôlego. E o comprimento dele, e a largura… Quando as nádegas encostaram na virilha dele, ele deixou escapar um ruído que mostrava o quanto estava entregue e fragilizado.  
“Pode deixar comigo”, Frank falou com a voz áspera quando ele se deixou cair sobre ele, todo trêmulo. Ele acariciou suas costas, murmurando: “Levanta só um pouquinho… Shh, pode deixar que eu me ajeito…” Gerard o obedeceu, mantendo seus joelhos firmes no sofá. “Assim. Agora é só ficar paradinho aí.”  
Frank ergueu os quadris, penetrando-o com uma estocada de tirar o fôlego.  
“Frank.” Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu pênis latejar completamente. “Ah.”   
Repetiu o movimento, entrando profundamente em sua abertura. “Está gostoso?”, perguntou, arfando.  
“Eu estou cheio de tesão.” Olhou-o com luxúria.   
Frank respirou fundo, e seus peitorais se comprimiram unidos. Gerard desejou estar completamente nu naquele momento, para sentir o contato de sua pele contra a dele.  
“Que bom. Eu não queria ser o único a ficar assim.” Segurando-o pelos quadris, ele acelerou o ritmo, deixando apenas a cabeça lá dentro antes de meter até o fundo, soltando ruídos guturais.  
Gemendo baixinho, Gerard o segurou pelos ombros e se deixou levar pelo ritmo das pancadas do quadril dele contra o seu. Ele era tão gostoso… Tão cheiroso…  
Frank falou por entre os dentes cerrados. “Não precisa me esperar.” Ele finalizou sua ordem com uma estocada brutal, que tocou-lhe a próstata dele da maneira ideal.  
Foi um orgasmo estonteante. Ele ficou paralisado, incapaz de se mover.  
Cada célula de seu corpo estava concentrada na contração de seu interior em torno da infinita extensão do pau dele. Frank se contorceu sob ele, e depois o puxou com força contra si, rugindo no ouvido dele enquanto gozava.  
Abraçado a ele, Gerard ouviu as violentas batidas de seu coração, misturadas com o ritmo suave da música, e se sentiu querido e acolhido.  
Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu Natal parecia um Natal de verdade.


	3. Stay here

Frank abraçou Gerard com força, e tentou focar sua visão em uma teia de aranha pendurada em um canto da parede, mas era praticamente impossível.  
Seu cérebro e seu corpo estavam em frangalhos, o que era bem curioso, considerando como ele estava energizado enquanto esperava pela chegada de Gerard. Ele estivera preocupadíssimo, com medo de que não viesse. Caso isso acontecesse, os dois só se encontrariam quando o escritório reabrisse depois das férias coletivas. Até então, ele não tinha nenhum contato com Gerard fora do ambiente de trabalho.  
Quando tocou a campainha, ele foi correndo até a porta. Parecia um garoto tendo seu primeiro encontro. E, quando ele o atacou sem nenhuma reserva, se sentiu como um rei.  
Ele sempre soube que Gerard seria assim, caloroso, sem pudores e gostosíssimo. Nada de timidez na hora do vamos ver. Da mesma forma como quando estava no tribunal, ele se doava cem por cento ao que estava fazendo.  
Sorte a dele ser a pessoa em quem toda essa atenção se concentrava.  
E queria continuar sendo.  
Gerard se mexeu um pouco, apenas o suficiente para lembrá-los de que o pau do outro ainda estava no seu interior. Suas bolas se contorceram em um último espasmo, e ele fechou os olhos de contentamento. Fazia tempo que não gozava tão gostoso, e ainda mais tempo que não transava com uma pessoa de quem gostava tanto.  
“Frank?”  
“Hã?” Ele roçou o nariz no pescoço dele.  
“Você não estava com nada no fogo, né?”  
Ele deu um gemido antes de responder: “Não, mas o forno está aceso por causa das torradas”.  
Gerard suspirou. “Acho melhor nós cuidarmos disso, então.”  
Aquele “nós” o deixou bastante satisfeito. Fazia meses que ele queria esse tipo de interação com Gerard Way. Relembrando, ele conseguiu identificar quando tudo começou. Gerard estava na sala de descanso conversando com Quinn, um advogado do ramo de entretenimento, e enquanto ria de alguma coisa que ele falou, Gerard olhou para Frank e deu uma piscadinha.  
Nesse exato momento, Frank ficou caidinho por ele.  
Aquela piscadela dizia muita coisa. Era um gesto brincalhão e afetuoso, e foi capaz de tocá-lo o suficiente para saber que, entre tantas pessoas no mundo, era com Gerard que ele queria ficar.  
Saindo de cima dele com gestos cuidadosos, Gerard ficou de pé, parecendo um tanto cambaleante. Quando Frank se levantou, aconteceu a mesma coisa.  
Suas pernas estavam bambas.  
“Minha nossa, Gee.” Ele riu e o puxou mais para perto. “Você acabou comigo.”  
Gerard ficava lindo todo vermelhinho, e ele não queria largá-lo, mas tinha um jantar para fazer. Para conquistá-lo, ele precisaria de muito mais que suas habilidades na cama. Depois de um rápido beijinho no nariz, ele foi para a cozinha. Apanhou a mochila de Gerard no caminho, deixou-a sobre uma cadeira da mesa de jantar e deu uma olhada na etiqueta pendurada na alça.  
“Gerard Molko?”, ele perguntou, enquanto tirava e descartava a camisinha.  
Gerard estava arrumando a calça, e respondeu sem olhar para ele. “Meu nome de casado.”  
“Eu não sabia que você era divorciado.” Abriu a torneira e ficou observando a reação dele enquanto lavava as mãos.  
“Não é o tipo de assunto que surge nas conversas toda hora, e eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.”  
“Foi tão ruim assim, é?”  
Frank secou as mãos e acendeu o fogo sob uma panela com água. “Quer um vinho? Uma cerveja?”  
“Uma cerveja cairia bem, obrigado.” Gerard se sentou em um banquinho ao lado do balcão. “Não foi ruim. Só não foi bom.”  
Frank pegou duas garrafas long neck na geladeira, abriu as tampas com a mão e pôs uma diante dele. “Faz quanto tempo que vocês se separaram?”  
“Uns dois anos. Deveria ter sido até antes, mas nós dois custamos a aceitar o fato de que não estava dando certo.”  
Ele segurou a mão de Gerard e deu um leve apertão. “Você detesta admitir que está errado. É por isso que é um advogado tão bom.”  
“Obrigado.” O elogio fez os olhos dele brilharem. “Brian e eu nunca deveríamos ter casado. Éramos amigos na época da faculdade, e só. Ele era um galinha, eu nunca pensei em nada mais sério. Mas por algum motivo acabamos juntos, e até hoje não sei como nem por quê.”  
“Por amor?”  
“Era o que eu pensava, mas na verdade acho que só casei porque ‘estava na hora’, sabe como é? Brian falou que estava na idade de se casar. Todos os nossos amigos estavam casados, e acho que ele se sentiu meio perdido.”  
“Eu entendo”, ele admitiu, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície de granito.  
Gerard franziu o nariz para ele, e isso fez com que Frank se lembrasse de que pouco tempo antes estava dentro dele, segurando-o a seu bel-prazer, com liberdade para tocá-lo como quisesse. Era a primeira vez que não se esqueceu de sexo logo depois de ter feito. Transar com Gerard era um bônus para a relação entre eles, e não o único motivo para os dois se relacionarem.  
Só faltava transformar aquela relação profissional, que já existia, em algo pessoal. E, era preciso admitir, em geral ele se esforçava justamente no sentido contrário.  
“Vocês, galinhas, também sentem aquela vontade inexplicável de casar?”  
Ele riu. “Como se o nosso corpo estivesse programado para isso?”  
“Pois é.”  
“Acho que no fundo o que mais conta é a pressão social. Se o sujeito passa dos trinta e continua solteiro, até seus pretendentes começam a achar que tem alguma coisa errada com ele, caso contrário já teria se acertado com alguém.” Ele se virou, abriu a geladeira e retirou os ingredientes com os quais faria uma salada. Frank era um cara simples. Um espaguete, uma salada e umas torradas eram a única coisa que ele se sentia seguro para cozinhar. “Quanto a mim, eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam.”  
“Isso está na cara.” O tom irônico na voz de Gerard o fez olhar para trás. Ele estava sorrindo. “Essa história de lista de desejos foi uma péssima ideia, mas sou obrigado a dizer que valeu a pena, só por poder ver você vestido assim.”  
“Está tirando sarro de mim, é?” Aquilo era algo que o deixou um tanto apreensivo. Assim como qualquer pessoa sensata, ele não queria fazer papel de ridículo na frente de alguém com quem queria fazer sexo. Abaixado da maneira como estava, com certeza Gerard estava tendo acesso visual a tudo que seu corpo tinha para oferecer.  
“Não.” O olhar no rosto dele era caloroso e malicioso. “Na verdade estou até impressionado por você ter confiança suficiente para se vestir desse jeito. Eu não sei se teria coragem de fazer isso.”  
“Se dependesse de mim”, ele se virou com os braços carregados de verduras e legumes, os quais despejou sobre a bancada, “você estaria só com o gorro. Esse é o meu desejo de Natal.”  
“Sabe de uma coisa…” Gerard começou a girar a garrafa entre os dedos.  
“O quê?”  
Ele suspirou. “Pensei que, quando a questão do sexo estivesse resolvida, eu ia me sentir mais tranquilo.”  
“A questão do sexo não está ‘resolvida’”, ele rebateu, tirando uma faca do bloco de madeira a seu lado. “Pode falar o que você está pensando. Quem está usando um gorro de Papai Noel, um avental e mais nada sou eu, não tem por que você ficar tímido.”  
“Obrigado”, respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do rótulo que estava arrancando da garrafa de cerveja. “Não me importa por que você fez isso, se foi só para transar comigo ou não, mas para mim significou muita coisa você ter se dado a esse trabalho.”  
Frank parou de cortar o pepino que estava fatiando e olhou pra ele. “Não foi trabalho nenhum, Gee. Eu gosto de poder dar o que você quer, de ver você sorrindo.”  
Gerard soltou o ar com força e ficou mexendo na gola da blusa com os dedos. “Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?”  
Não era muito comum ele ficar assim tão nervoso, mudando de assunto o tempo todo, como se não estivesse sabendo lidar com a situação. Ele sabia que muita coisa havia acontecido entre os dois em pouquíssimo tempo — a foto, a lista de desejos, o sexo. Antes da troca de presentes de amigo secreto, os dois não passavam de colegas de trabalho com uma relação distante.  
Pouco tempo depois, eram amantes. Frank teve pelo menos dois meses para entender o que sentia por ele. Gerard só teve algumas poucas horas. Ele só estava pedindo um tempo para pensar, e Frank não via problema nenhum nisso.  
“Não, está tudo sob controle. Você pode ir ver um pouco de tv ou coisa do tipo. Daqui a pouco já vai estar tudo pronto.”  
“Certo. Vou jogar uma água no corpo, então.”  
Frank apontou para o corredor levantando o queixo. “Primeira porta à direita.”  
Gerard olhou no fundo dos olhos de Frank por um bom tempo, e sentiu que estava encrencado. Ele não estava com aquela cara de “valeu pela trepada, agora pode ir”. Não, ele parecia estar tranquilo e à vontade com a presença dele. E Gerard estava adorando isso.  
De alguma forma, ele conseguiu chegar ao banheiro, onde se apoiou contra a pia e se olhou no espelho. O brilho que havia em seus olhos o fez enrubescer e fazer uma careta.  
Que droga, ele não precisava daquilo, muito menos naquele momento! Se começar um relacionamento não estava em seus planos nem em condições ideais, o que dizer da possibilidade de se apaixonar por um cara cujo prazo de validade estava inscrito na testa, e obviamente não era dos mais longos?  
Ele não tinha aprendido nada com sua experiência com Brian?  
Pelo jeito não.  
Depois que terminasse de jantar, ele iria pra casa. Ambos já tinham conseguido o que queriam.  
Estava na hora de pensar em minimizar o estrago.  
*  
“Estava uma delícia.”  
Gerard sorriu para Frank depois de baixar o garfo, sem constrangimento nenhum por ter limpado o prato. Eles já tinham almoçado juntos muitas vezes e, depois de um elogio que Frank fez ao apetite saudável dele, Gerard deixou de se preocupar em manter as aparências.  
“Ou você é generoso demais, ou estava com muita fome.” Ele se levantou e tirou o prato dele da pequena mesa de jantar de carvalho. Adornada com um enfeite com pinhas e três velas vermelhas, tinha um aspecto acolhedor e surpreendente. Havia muita coisa que Gerard não sabia sobre ele, mas queria descobrir. Frank não era o homem ideal para namorar, mas era um sujeito fascinante, um grande advogado e um ótimo amigo, pelo que ouvira dizer.  
Ele o observou enquanto Frank se movia pela cozinha, flexionando as nádegas a cada passo. As aparições casuais do pau dele o mantinham com tesão o tempo todo, obrigando-o a comprimir o guardanapo junto à testa úmida. Frank era também um amante carinhoso, mas disso ele sempre desconfiou, e já tinha escutado comentários a respeito.  
A vontade de ir embora, que ele sentiu no banheiro, se tornou ainda mais forte.  
Estava na hora de ir pra casa.  
Ele ficou de pé e apanhou a mochila. Era falta de educação sair sem nem se oferecer para ajudar a lavar as louças, mas um pouco de animosidade entre eles viria a calhar.  
“O que você está fazendo?”, Frank perguntou atrás dele, ainda a uma distância segura.  
“Eu já estou indo”, falou com uma casualidade forçada, sentindo seu coração disparar. “Obrigado pelo convite, eu adorei.”  
Um instante depois, um corpo firme e rígido o pressionava por trás, deixando-o esmagado contra a mesa. “Fala comigo, Gee.” As mãos dele estavam espalmadas sobre a superfície de madeira, impossibilitando-o de se mover.  
“Foi o que eu fiz durante o jantar inteiro.”  
“Sobre tudo, menos sobre nós.”  
“Não existe essa história de ‘nós’.”  
Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso da calça de Gerard.  
“Quantas camisinhas você trouxe? Pelo jeito, mais de dez.” Ele jogou uma sobre a mesa. “A sua intenção era passar a noite toda aqui. E agora, do nada, resolve ir embora?”  
“Pois é.” Ele respirou fundo. “Eu não esperava que você fosse tão bom. Já matou toda a minha vontade logo de cara.”  
“Conversa-fiada. A sua vontade continua a mesma de quando pulou em cima de mim.” Ele o segurou pela garganta, puxou sua cabeça para trás e mordeu de leve sua orelha. Gerard estremeceu. “Está com medo de quê?”  
Ele ficou todo tenso. “Eu não estou com medo. Só acho que nós dois já conseguimos o que queríamos, e que é melhor parar por aqui antes que as coisas se compliquem.”  
“Adivinha só?” Frank flexionou os joelhos e começou a esfregar o pau duro na bunda dele. Em algum momento da caminhada da cozinha à sala de jantar ele havia tirado o avental. Com apenas o tecido da calça entre eles, ele sentiu cada milímetro da excitação dele. “Eu ainda não consegui o que queria, e as coisas já se complicaram.”  
“Frank…” Gerard fechou os olhos e gemeu quando ele deslizou suas mãos por dentro da camisa. Sua pele ficou quente. De repente, ele estava mais do que simplesmente excitado — estava em chamas, se derretendo todo. Frank tinha um cheiro delicioso, e um toque ainda melhor. Pensava nele o tempo todo, mas eram sempre devaneios mais carnais. Uma trepada em sua mesa, ou na dele. Botões voando pela sala toda. Carícias violentas, lábios marcados.  
Ele nunca havia imaginado tanta gentileza, tanta preocupação com seus sentimentos e seu prazer.  
“Você tinha uma lista de desejos, Gee. Um monte de fantasias comigo. Me diz por que não quer mais realizá-las.” Os dedos dele acariciaram seu mamilo sensível.  
“As fantasias não foram feitas para virar realidade.”  
“As minhas, sim. E as suas também.”  
“Esse é o problema”, murmurou.  
Com a mão que estava em um de seus mamilos, ele abriu sua braguilha, segurando-o com força. Gerard deveria fazer alguma coisa para detê-lo, sair logo daquela posição. Ele não iria mantê-lo ali contra sua vontade, apesar de ainda estar com uma das mãos em seu pescoço e o antebraço colado junto a seu corpo. No entanto, faltava a disposição necessária para isso. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia desejado daquela maneira que não teve coragem de dispensá-lo.  
“A realidade assustou você?”, murmurou no ouvido. “Você gosta de mim, Gerard? Nem que seja só um pouquinho?”  
Até demais.  
Ele sentiu suas nádegas se desnudarem com Frank puxando o tecido até suas coxas, e logo depois o contato do corpo dele, com o pau duro e quente contra sua pele.  
Ele abriu a boca e a passou pelo pescoço de Gerard. “Não vai embora.” Ele desceu a mão por sua barriga, lentamente indo para sua virilha e em seguida acariciando sua ereção com o polegar. Primeiro uma carícia leve, depois com um movimento circular. “Fica comigo.”  
“Frank.” Gerard fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixinho. Ele estava muito excitado, e louco por Frank, sedento pelo afeto que ele parecia tão disposto a oferecer, e ficou assustado com a própria carência. Até aquela noite, ele ainda não havia se dado conta do quanto vinha se sentindo sozinho.  
“Abre essa camisinha”, Frank pediu com a voz áspera.  
Ele tateou em busca da embalagem, voltando ao estado de espírito em que estava quando chegou. Aproveita, era o que dizia seu coração. Só mais uma vez.  
“A gente se dá tão bem, Gee.” Abrindo as nádegas dele, o penetrou com dois dedos e começou movimentos profundos. “Em todos os sentidos que importam.” A mão que estava na garganta dele desceu até seu peito. Eriçando os pelos do seu corpo, cheio de desejo por ele, um calor se espalhou pelo corpo, e fez sua respiração se acelerar.  
“Pronto.” Gerard jogou o braço para trás com a embalagem aberta na mão.  
Frank pegou a camisinha com os dedos trêmulos. Gerard esteve prestes a ir embora. Parecia mais do que disposto a isso. Chegou a se levantar para sair. E ele tinha certeza de que, caso não conseguisse segurá-lo naquele momento, nunca mais conseguiria. “Se apoia na mesa”, falou secamente. Com os dedos dele enfiados em sua abertura, Gerard ensaiou um protesto. “Calma”, ele disse, empurrando-o de leve para curvá-lo sobre a mesa. “Eu vou enfiar o pau em você, em vez dos dedos.”  
Ele contemplou aquela visão erótica enquanto punha o preservativo.  
Apesar de já tê-lo imaginado sem roupa muitas vezes quando o via no trabalho, ele não conseguiu chegar nem perto da imagem real. Os lábios dele estavam inchados, tentadores. Ele sentiu vontade de lambê-lo de novo, e com um rápido movimento da língua o fez estremecer. Segurando o próprio pau, se esfregou na entrada dele, contorcendo-se todo de tesão por Frank. Em seguida, ele o segurou pelos quadris e o penetrou fundo.  
“Ah!”, Gerard murmurou, arranhando a mesa com as unhas.  
Ele estava quentinho e apertadinho pela posição, como um punho fechado. “Caralho”, ele murmurou, sentindo seu saco se contrair. Ele tirou seu pau por um momento e ficou observando a excitação de Gerard antes de pôr de novo para dentro. Agarrando-o pelos quadris, ele acompanhou a penetração com os olhos, deliciando-se com a imagem que gostaria de ver fazia tanto tempo.  
“Frankie.”  
O som de seu nome sendo falado em um tom de voz tão melancólico o fez sentir um aperto no peito. Inclinando-se para a frente, ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Gerard e começou a meter mais de leve, com a barriga encostada às costas dele. A respiração ofegante de Gerard o incitou a dobrar os joelhos para poder penetrá-lo de baixo para cima, com mais força.  
Com o rosto encostado no ombro dele, Frank perguntou: “Como você pode querer abrir mão disto, Gerard?”.  
Ele respondeu com um gemido e elevou os quadris, para que pudesse entrar ainda mais fundo. Frank afastou as pernas para poder pegar impulso e dar as estocadas que o faziam gemer e o deixavam maluco. Levando uma das mãos ao pênis de Gerard, ele o segurava com a outra, para mantê-lo no lugar enquanto o fazia tremer enfiando com força.  
“Me dá uma chance”, ele pediu, quase sem fôlego, abalado pela vontade de gozar e pela necessidade de que Gerard ficasse por perto até ser convencido a mudar de ideia.  
“Você… não sabe…”  
Ele apertou o pênis de Gerard e se concentrou na glande, movendo os dedos sobre a fenda inchada, entrando ainda mais fundo em seu interior. Gerard gozou soltando um berro, contraindo o pau dele e fazendo-o jorrar com uma massagem sensual. “Me dá uma chance, porra.”  
A resposta afirmativa de Gerard saiu em um sussurro, mas ele ouviu. Ele gozou silenciosamente, com os dentes cerrados, sem parar de se mexer enquanto se esvaziava dentro dele.  
Naquele momento, ele deveria poder respirar aliviado, sentir-se um pouco mais seguro.  
Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.


	4. Just love

Gerard acordou com um barulho de papel sendo amassado. Espreguiçando-se no sofá de couro, ele abriu os olhos, virou a cabeça e deu de cara com Frank embrulhando alguns presentes. Ou melhor, tentando fazer isso.  
“Você está destruindo esse papel de presente”, murmurou, se lembrando vagamente de ter sido praticamente arrastado da sala de jantar até o sofá. O fogo ainda crepitava de leve, a música continuava tocando baixinho. Apesar de estar em um lugar estranho, ele se sentia em casa ali.  
Vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza surrada, Frank estava sentado ao alcance de sua mão. Ele se virou e apoiou o braço sobre as pernas de Gerard.  
“Estou tentando não fazer isso, mas, quanto mais eu tento, pior fica.”  
“Precisa de ajuda?”  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso de menino. Com a barba por fazer e os cabelos despenteados, estava quase bonito demais para ser verdade. Gerard hesitou por um instante, mas não resistiu à vontade de tocar os cabelos dele. Eram finos e sedosos, e renovaram seu desejo. Quando ele se virou para beijar seu pulso, Gerard sentiu um leve frio na barriga.  
Não seria nada fácil esquecê-lo.  
Soltando um suspiro resignado, ele se sentou e se ajeitou às costas de Frank, envolvendo-o com as coxas. Frank se recostou nele e bocejou. Ele olhou no relógio do aparador da lareira e viu que eram duas da manhã.  
“Também, cansado como está, você não vai conseguir embrulhar nada”, comentou. “Por que você não dorme um pouco? Amanhã eu te ensino a fazer isso.”  
Frank o abraçou pelas panturrilhas e a olhou de baixo para cima. “Se eu dormir, você ainda vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã?”  
“Ai, Frank.” Gerard encostou o rosto na cabeça dele. “Não seja bobo.”  
“Você está falando com um cara que fez o jantar pelado.”  
Passando a boca nos cabelos dele, resolveu mudar de assunto. “Você tem fita dupla face?”  
“Hã? Acho que vem safadeza por aí…”  
Gerard riu e se apaixonou um pouco mais. “Para os presentes.”  
“Ah… que pena. Não. Só durex comum mesmo.”  
“Muito bem, então, seu tarado.” Ele olhou para trás. “Vamos ver o que temos aqui.”  
Frank se virou e o beijou no rosto.  
O coração dele começou a bater a mil, e precisou limpar a garganta antes de falar. “Você deixou sobrar muito papel nas pontas. É por isso que está tão difícil dobrar sem amassar.”  
Frank pegou a tesoura e cortou os excessos. “Só isso? Agora vai dar?”  
“Sim.” Pôs os braços sob os dele e mostrou como dobrar as pontas. “Agora é só colar.”  
“Aqui?” A voz de Frank se tornou mais grave. Com o peito contra as costas dele e o nariz perto do pescoço, a intimidade entre os dois era inegável.  
“Isso mesmo”, murmurou, largando o presente e se recostando de volta. Ele segurou as mãos de Gerard antes que seus corpos se afastassem.  
Fazendo-o segurar em seu peitoral, Frank murmurou: “Quero você tocando em mim”.  
Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo aquela pele quente. E, com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou de leve os mamilos dele. Soltando um gemido, Frank baixou os braços para as laterais do corpo.  
Ele se recostou no colo de Gerard de novo, e a visão de seu rosto enquanto sentia prazer foi mais do que ele era capaz de suportar. Gerard desviou os olhos e observou a mesa de centro, a tv de tela plana e a árvore de Natal perto da porta de vidro.  
“Você não vai enfeitar a árvore?”, perguntou.  
“Não.” A voz dele saiu em um murmúrio grave. “Comprei a árvore por sua causa e esqueci as porcarias dos enfeites.”  
As mãos dele pararam de se mexer. “Por minha causa?” Ai, meu Deus. Acho que vou chorar.  
“Isso mesmo. Eu percebi por aquele seu bloquinho e pela arvorezinha na sua mesa que você deve gostar de verdade do Natal. Eu também gosto, mas como a ceia vai ser na casa da minha mãe, nem comprei uma árvore. Mas, para você, eu senti que precisava criar um clima natalino na casa.”  
Gerard se virou e sentou no colo dele. Frente a frente, os dois ficaram se olhando.  
“Desculpa por ter esquecido os enfeites”, falou. Ele segurou o rosto de Gerard entre as mãos e o beijou.  
Ao contrário do beijo ardente e possessivo que eles trocaram no escritório, aquele foi mais carinhoso, acariciando-o de leve com a língua. Gerard o envolveu nos braços e o beijou com toda a sua vontade. Com gratidão. Com desejo. Com amor.  
Se afastou e respirou fundo. “E o que você quer de Natal?”  
“Isso que estou fazendo. Amor com você.” Frank mexeu os quadris, e ele notou o quanto ele estava excitado.  
Era um presente que dispensava embrulhos. E palavras. Ambos se afastaram desajeitadamente para abaixarem as calças. Gerard o envolveu. Primeiro com a camisinha, depois com seu corpo. Frank grunhiu, Gerard gemeu alto. Eles foram se movendo juntos, sem a pressa das vezes anteriores. Com as mãos nos ombros dele, Gerard o acolheu profundamente, se erguendo e descendo novamente no ritmo dos sons que ele fazia. Contraindo os músculos para acariciá-lo por dentro.  
Tirando a blusa para sentir o toque dele na pele nua.  
“Eu queria você”, Frank disse com a voz rouca, controlando os quadris dele com as mãos trêmulas. “Tanto, tanto… Minha nossa, você é demais.”  
Gerard continuou sem pressa, fazendo de tudo para prolongar o tempo que ainda tinham juntos, que inevitavelmente chegaria ao fim.

O dia não demorou a amanhecer. Quando a luz do sol que surgia no céu entrou na sala através da porta de vidro, ele cobriu Frank com um cobertor e apanhou sua mochila. “Feliz Natal”, sussurrou, parando por um instante na porta para vê-lo dormindo no sofá uma última vez.  
O clique da fechadura serviu como o adeus que ele não foi capaz de dizer.  
*  
“Ora, que surpresa”, disse Jamia ao abrir a porta. “Faz mais de um ano que você não aparece na minha casa, Frank Iero. E estava com uma aparência muito melhor da última vez.”  
Ele balançou a cabeça e a beijou na testa. “Preciso de um favor, Jam, e espero que você não me considere um canalha por estar pedindo isso. Você sabe onde o Gerard mora?”  
A morena miudinha piscou os olhos várias vezes, surpresa. “Uau. Espera aí. Não era bem isso que eu esperava.” Ela bufou e abriu caminho para ele. “Entra.”  
Frank obedeceu, mas ficou parado perto da porta. Três dias haviam se passado sem que tivesse notícias de Gerard. Caso não conseguisse encontrá-lo logo, acabaria enlouquecendo.  
Jamia o encarou por um momento, e depois foi até o balcão da cozinha, onde estava sua bolsa. “Eu não quero mais nada com você, pode acreditar.” Ela pegou seu celular e uma caneta. Enquanto escrevia, ela falou: “Mas sou obrigada a perguntar o que você viu no Gerard”.  
“Porra. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?” Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. “Sei lá. Eu só queria saber se o que dizem por aí é verdade. Que a gente precisa se fazer de difícil pra arrumar um bom partido.” Ela foi até ele e entregou um cartão de visita com um endereço anotado no verso. Ele respirou aliviado, e enfiou o cartão no bolso. “Acho que no começo esse joguinho é divertido. Mas agora está me dando nos nervos. Eu agradeço, Jam. De verdade.”  
“Ei, Frank.”  
Ele parou na porta, deixando bem clara sua impaciência. “Quê?”  
“Você não vai até lá agora, não é? O Gerard e o Kevin estavam…”  
“E quem é esse Kevin, porra?” Todos os músculos de seu corpo ficaram tensos ao ouvir o nome de Gerard ser vinculado ao de outro sujeito.  
Jamia arregalou os olhos. “Ai, merda… Você não sabe.”  
“Claro que não.” Ele voltou a entrar na casa. “Mas você vai me contar.”  
Ela suspirou. “É melhor você sentar um pouco.”  
*  
Pela janela de seu carro, Frank viu Gerard descer do Grand Cherokee e caminhar pelo cimento gelado da entrada para carros até a porta da frente. A casa onde ele morava tinha um estilo antigo e aconchegante, com toques pessoais bastante evidentes. Ele parecia triste, e Frank sabia por quê. Ele o viu sair com Kevin Molko apenas uma hora antes, mas agora estava sozinho.  
Gerard tinha família.  
Ele era o intruso.  
Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, ele saiu no tempo frio e bateu a porta do carro com força suficiente para chamar a atenção dele. Gerard olhou para trás e deteve o passo de repente. Frank caminhou em sua direção com passos decididos, em parte furioso e em parte magoado mesmo.  
“O que você está fazendo aqui?”, questionou, em um tom de voz baixo, mas que denotava certo pânico.  
Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, tirou as mãos do bolso do casaco, puxou-o para perto e o beijou. Quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram, ele gemeu. Quando a hesitação de Gerard se transformou em ardor, ele teve certeza de que ainda havia uma chance.  
Ele ainda o queria.  
Frank segurou firmemente em seu casaco e obrigou-o a andar para trás, sem descolar os lábios, até a porta da casa. “Abre.”  
“Frank…”  
“E é melhor abrir logo, se não quiser que os vizinhos vejam.”  
Com as mãos trêmulas, Gerard enfiou a chave na fechadura e, quando virou a maçaneta, eles entraram e Frank bateu a porta atrás de si com o pé. Gerard se virou, e ele o prensou contra a parede do hall.  
“Eu senti sua falta”, disse com a voz embargada, com as mãos inquietas, tentando apalpá-lo através da jaqueta grossa que vestia. “Senti sua falta a cada minuto desde que você foi embora.”  
“Não faz isso comigo, Frank.” Jogou a cabeça para trás e prendeu a respiração quando os dentes dele roçaram seu pescoço. “Nós tínhamos um acordo. A lista de desejos, e depois assunto encerrado.”  
“Mas o nosso assunto ainda não está encerrado”, ele argumentou. “Não estamos nem perto disso. E, se depender de mim, não vai se encerrar nunca.”  
“Quê?”  
Gerard encarou o rosto bonito de Frank, com sua expressão irritada, e achou que fosse desmaiar. A barba estava por fazer, e os olhos estavam vermelhos. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados de tanto passar os dedos, e a boca, contorcida. Ele parecia estar sofrendo o diabo, mas mesmo assim o coração dele bateu mais forte ao vê-lo.  
“Eu te amo, Gee.” Ele pegou a mão dele e a posicionou sobre seu coração. “Está sentindo? Isso é puro pânico. Estou morrendo de medo de que você diga que isso não basta se for a única coisa que eu tenho a oferecer.”  
As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Gerard. “O Kevin…”  
“Você devia ter me contado que tinha adotado um filho com Brian, Gee. Não consigo entender por que você não fez isso.” Frank abriu a jaqueta de Gerard e jogou no chão.  
“Agora você já sabe por que as coisas entre nós não vão dar certo”, respondeu com a voz trêmula.  
“Eu não sei de porra nenhuma, Gerard. Porque você não me conta.” Enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa dele e apertou sua cintura. Gerard se derreteu todo nas mãos dele. “Pensa rápido. Lá na cama ou aqui no chão.”  
“Meu Deus.”  
Gerard foi caminhando pelo corredor com passos cambaleantes, e ele foi atrás.  
Com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado, Gerard viu quando ele tirou a jaqueta e a camisa. Quando começou a abrir a braguilha, engoliu em seco. O amante carinhoso de três noites antes não estava mais lá, e a excitação que sentiu o deixou até tonto.  
“Frank…”  
“Eu tiraria essa blusa se fosse você, porque a coisa vai ficar quente.” Ele abaixou as calças o suficiente apenas para liberar o pau duro e as bolas.  
Depois sacou uma camisinha do bolso de trás e avançou ameaçadoramente na direção dele.  
Arrancando a blusa por cima da cabeça, ele apertou o passo e quase correu a distância restante até o quarto. Frank foi logo atrás. Gerard estava quase no pé da cama quando enfim se livrou da última camiseta. Logo em seguida, Frank estava em cima dele, com seu corpo esguio o encobrindo. Gerard admirou por alguns instantes as tatuagens no corpo acima de si e respirou fundo, abrindo a boca para receber uma língua ávida. Um grunhido grave reverberou pelo corpo de Frank, e ele deu um puxão nas calças de Gerard.  
“Tira.”  
Ele se debatia desesperadamente, mexendo as pernas. “Estou tentando.”  
“Tenta com mais vontade.”  
Abrindo um sorriso, Gerard se despiu e logo sentiu a mão dele no meio de suas pernas, acariciando seu membro e massageando a glande. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto em um instante — Gerard começou a gemer e se arquear na direção dele.  
“Você sentiu minha falta?”, Frank murmurou, mordendo a orelha dele.  
“Senti… Humm… demais.”  
Dois dedos o penetraram, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.  
“Abre as pernas.”  
Frank montou sobre ele, arreganhando ainda mais suas coxas com os quadris antes de possuí-lo com uma estocada profunda, de tirar o fôlego.  
Depois o segurou pelos cabelos e começou a meter com força.  
“Frank!” Gerard se contorceu sob seu corpo, tentando se mover, mas imobilizado pelos cabelos e pelos movimentos.  
Frank apoiou todo o seu peso em um dos cotovelos e usou a mão livre para erguer a perna de Gerard e apoiar sobre seu ombro, para poder entrar ainda mais fundo. Gerard ficou só observando, ofegante, sentindo cada nervo de seu corpo se retesar. A cintura dos jeans de Frank roçava na parte interior de suas coxas, um lembrete constante da urgência e do desespero de Frank para tê-lo.  
“O assunto entre nós não é só sexo”, ele insistiu, ofegante.  
“Eu sei.” Gerard pôs as mãos sobre as costas suadas dele.  
“Não é só um casinho temporário.”  
“E-eu…” Sentia o pau dele deslizando dentro de seu corpo. “Eu sei.”  
Afundando o rosto no pescoço, Frank falou no ouvido dele: “Eu te amo”.  
Ele se derreteu de vez, e se deixou invadir por um orgasmo que o fez gritar com força o nome dele, e Frank o encheu de amor.  
E esperança.  
Frank puxou o rosto dele para junto de seu ombro suado e falou: “Conversa comigo, Gee. Me diz o que está pensando, para a gente poder se acertar”.  
Ele encolheu os ombros, desanimado. “Não sei nem por onde começar.”  
“Começa pelo seu ex-marido”, ele sugeriu. “Me conta sobre ele.”  
“Brian é um cara legal. É bonito e charmoso, e um bom pai. Só não conseguiu manter o compromisso comigo. Acho que ele até queria, mas não conseguiu.”  
“Querido, eu não sou como ele. Posso até ter esperado a vida toda por alguém como você, mas isso não significa que não sei assumir um compromisso.”  
“Ele arruma um namorado novo a cada mês”, continuou. “Kevin tem um bloquinho onde o pai anota o nome deles, para ele não se confundir. Isso já aconteceu, e foi uma tremenda confusão.” Começou a passar a mão no quadril de Frank. “Eu não posso fazer isso com o meu filho, Frankie.”  
Ele o acariciou com o rosto. “Não é isso que estou pedindo. Só estou pedindo para você me deixar entrar na sua vida, e de forma permanente. Só quero poder te amar, e estar ao seu lado. Você não vai se arrepender.”  
Quando viu o brilho nos olhos avelã de Frank, o coração dele amoleceu.  
“Eu estou com medo. E não só pelo meu filho. Por mim também.”  
“Eu sei. Eu também estou com medo.” Ele o beijou na boca. “Estou com medo de que você não queira nada comigo porque não confia em mim.”  
As três noites que passou sem Frank haviam sido difíceis. Ele sentiu falta de seu toque, de fazer amor com ele, de se sentir amado e querido. E também da maneira como ele o fazia rir, e de como ficava quando estava a seu lado. “Eu quero poder confiar em você”, sussurrou.  
“E pode confiar! Escuta só uma coisa, Gee.” Se apoiou sobre um dos cotovelos e olhou bem para ele. “Só porque você tem um filho não significa que a sua vida acabou.”  
“Mas significa que as minhas vontades não vêm mais em primeiro lugar. Eu não posso…” Ele fechou os olhos. “Você não entende. Não foi nada fácil para o Kevin. Ele teve uma vida difícil antes de ser adotado e ter dois pais também é muito complicado para lidar nesse mundo cheio de merda. Você não tem ideia, Frank. Eu fiquei arrasado quando me separei. E eu nem amava mais o Brian quando acabou.”  
“Mas você me ama.” Frank segurou o rosto dele com as mãos. “Um pouco. Pelo menos o suficiente para ficar com medo. E eu fico feliz com isso, porque sou louco por você.” A expressão no rosto dele mostrava que suas palavras eram sinceras, que ele estava se abrindo totalmente.  
“E-eu não sei o que dizer.”  
“É só dizer que vai me dar uma chance. Você está acostumado a levar sua vida do seu jeito, e isso vai continuar acontecendo. Eu só quero ser alguém com quem você possa contar. Alguém para abraçar você quando estiver cansado, e para fazer amor com você quando não estiver. Quero ser a pessoa que você vai encontrar todos os dias quando chegar em casa.”  
“Nada de dormir aqui, pelo menos por enquanto”, avisou, sentindo que precisava pôr um freio nas ilusões românticas dele.  
“Nós podemos esticar a hora do almoço.”  
“E eu não vou poder ficar com você todas as noites. Não dá para ser pai e namorado o tempo todo. Kevin só vai para a casa do Brian a cada quinze dias, e em alguns feriados.”  
“Eu sei que a sua prioridade é o seu filho. E aceito numa boa. Na verdade, isso me faz te amar ainda mais.”  
As lágrimas de Gerard não paravam de cair, e o nó na garganta dificultava sua fala. “O Kevin pode não gostar de você logo de cara.”  
Frank o puxou mais para perto. “Eu sei disso também.”  
Gerard franziu a testa. “Você já namorou alguém que tinha filhos?”  
“Não. Mas o meu amigo Ray se casou com uma mulher que tinha uma situação parecida com a sua. Eu conversei com ela, para tentar entender o seu ponto de vista.”  
“Ah, é?” O fato de Frank conversar com os amigos a respeito de seus sentimentos por ele o fez chorar ainda mais. Ele o abraçou com força, transmitindo silenciosamente toda a sua gratidão.  
“Eu queria saber o que esperar. E não teria vindo até aqui se não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Não seria justo com nenhum de nós dois.”  
“Então você sabe que não vai ser fácil.”  
“Eu não estou querendo que seja fácil, meu amor. Só estou pedindo uma chance para fazer você feliz.”  
Ele não sabia mais se ria ou chorava, então fez as duas coisas. “Você é o cara perfeito pra mim.” Beijando-o no rosto, Gerard o rolou de costas e montou sobre ele. “Nós passamos o ano todo tão perto, e eu não consegui ver isso.”  
“Eu te amo, Gee.” O sorriso dele fez seu coração se acelerar. Com uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre o rosto, ele parecia mais novo, e mais vulnerável. Deitado sobre sua colcha com motivos natalinos, era o presente mais perfeito que Gerard poderia querer.  
Ele o beijou. “Você fez todos os meus desejos se tornarem realidade.”  
“Na verdade…” Frank sorriu provocante. “Nós esquecemos de um.”  
“Ah, foi?” Quando entendeu do que ele estava falando, abriu um sorriso malicioso. “Pois é, foi mesmo.”  
Lambendo os lábios, Gerard foi descendo pelo corpo dele.  
Frank fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de satisfação. “Feliz Natal para mim.”


End file.
